The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for monitoring physiological parameters of a patient. Specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to estimation of certain clinical parameters, such as weaning readiness, by evaluating one or more parameters determined by photoplethysmography systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring many such characteristics of a patient. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine.
In the course of treating a patient, a tracheal tube (e.g., endotracheal, nasotracheal, or transtracheal device) may be used to control the flow of gases into the trachea of a patient. Often, a seal between the outside of the tube and the interior wall of the tracheal lumen is required, allowing for generation of positive intrathoracic pressure distal to the seal and prevention of ingress of solid or liquid matter into the lungs from proximal to the seal. In particular, tracheal tubes may be used over the course of weeks or months to ventilate a patient.
As a patient's clinical condition improves, a clinician may wish to remove the tracheal tube so that the patient can breathe independently. However, the determination of whether a patient is ready to be weaned from a ventilator is often a subjective process. That is, the clinician typically exercises professional judgment based on previous experience and an overall sense of how the patient is progressing. However, for some patients, weaning may fail because the patient is not strong enough to breathe without assistance, and the patient may require reintubation. Because removal and reinsertion of a tracheal tube may involve additional discomfort for the patient, it is desirable to more accurately determine if an intubated patient is ready to be weaned from a ventilator.